helena warrior queen twilight aftermath
by xena and hercules forever
Summary: helena must save the city of corinth from qurinus with the help of hecules, gabrielle, eve, brigit, kerrie and ares


Episode one

Twilight aftermath

Teaser

Gabby who has arrive back in Greece with Xena's ashes. It is summer time

Gabrielle: oh Xena I forgot how beautiful Greece is in the summer.

Gabrielle walks off the ship and unto land

Gabrielle: oh how I wish you were here you didn't have to die I don't care what Akemi says. Gabrielle starts crying uncontrollable and fells on the grass.

Gabrielle: I know you were evil but you changed and you didn't kill those 40,000 souls on purpose. It was an accident. Accidents happen all the time.

She then gets a grip on herself

Gabrielle: but you had to die save those souls. It was the only way you could have gotten redemption. You sacrifice yourself to save the others that's who you were and I understand. Although I miss you very much.

Suddenly a quick blue flash of light and it was Ares

Ares: I know how much you miss her I miss her too.

Gabrielle: Ares what do you want and why are sympathetic to me?

Ares: I loved Xena and the side of her that you never appreciated.

And he said that very angrily

Gabrielle : Ares I am sorry I know you loved Xena but that still doesn't explain why you here.

Ares started to talk very nervously: I need your help.

Gabrielle starts laughing and says sarcastically : you need my help

Ares pissed off says: yeah I need your help if you want to save your precious Elijians and their friends the Christians.

Gabrielle: you are going to destroy the Elijians.

Ares: as much as I would love that I need those peace lovers and Qurinus is the one who wants to destroy the Elijians. Do you still think that this new order is best?

Gabrielle ignoring Ares' question asked: who is this Qurinus?

Ares: Qurinus is the god who tricked you , Xena ,Michael and Eve by pretending to be the Elijians and the Christians God and bringing the death of MY relatives.

Gabrielle: I don't believe you and who those Christians?

Ares: ok remember the time you had a donkey and while you were walking you gave it to a couple a pregnant woman and a man.

Gabrielle flashing back to the episode of A Solstice Carol nods her head

Ares continues: Iolaus and two other men witness the baby's birth.

We see flash backs of the Hercules episode of A Star To Guide Them.

Ares: well this baby was no ordinary baby he was the son of the Elijians and Christian God and was crucified by the Romans just before you and Xena woke up from your 25 year sleep. He performed miracles and the Christians and the Elijians believe he raise up from the dead. So his followers are spreading his word and converting people and that is bothering Qurinus. Any way they preach peace and love but will fight in self defence and to save their friends and family.

Gabrielle: ok that explains the Christians but I still don't believe you.

Ares: alright Qurinus has given his followers the power to kill gods they even took a swipe at my half god brother Hercules. And how he's recovering in Athens.

Gabrielle: I have to check with Hercules on this.

Ares: ok I deserve that.

Ares then lifts up Gabby

Gabby: Ares put me down

Ares teleports her to a hospital in Athens.

END OF TEASER

ACT ONE

At the hospital where Hercules is

A young woman enters Hercules room

Maia: sir how are you doing? A nice man like you should be surrounded by friends and family.

She gives him a drink of water

Hercules: don't call me sir call me Hercules.

Maia: ok s… Hercules you have visitors a woman who says she's your friend and man who says he's your brother.

Hercules: send them in

Maia leaves the room and Gabrielle enters the room

Gabby rushes towards Hercules and hugs him and says : I heard what happen are you alright?

Hercules: I am doing ok but can you let go of me you hurting me.

Gabby: oh sorry and she lets go

Hercules: my nurse said that my brother was here where's Iphicles?

Gabby: Iphicles is here. Gabby was obviously confused

Ares enters the room and says: wrong brother.

Hercules: what are you doing here?

Ares: I need a witness so that Gabrielle over here can believe me

Hercules: ok Gabrielle Ares is a liar and doesn't know the truth if he hears it.

Gabrielle: that's good enough for me

And starts leaving

Ares: hold it! Tell her about Qurinus and his followers!

Hercules: he and his followers want to erase everything about the gods and the Christians and since I was a half god they try to kill me by burning me up on a funeral pyre until Aphrodite saved me. She risk her life for mine.

Ares: dite has always been a sucker for family

Gabby: so when you tried to save her from Caligula when you were mortal that wasn't being a sucker for family?

Ares: that was for purely selfish reasons would you have liked to live in a world were that Roman loser was a god?

Gabby: right

Hercules: where's Xena

Gabby: Aphrodite didn't tell you

Hercules: tell me what

Ares: sis locked herself in her rooms on Olympus after she saved Hercules because what's been happening. I would drag her out myself but we have bigger problems.

Hercules who is hates being ignored says: can someone tell me where Xena is?

Gabrielle and Ares looked at each other trying to find a way to break the news to him. All three of them loved Xena very much in their own way.

Ares who has never had any sympathy for Hercules knew that his brother loved her in his own way broke the news to him gently.

Ares: Xena died a couple of years ago in Japan

As soon as he says this they hear a loud wail and things falling on the ground.

And we realize is Eve Gabrielle rushes towards her and hugs and comforts her

Gabby: I thought you were in Chin

Eve: I was but when heard what was happening here I came back. Is it true

Gabby: yes she's dead. Gabby says gently

And Eve starts crying again

Ares: look she was mortal she had to die

Gabrielle who is totally pissed off : Ares!!!

Ares who is equally pissed off: now look you! I lost both my parents, three sisters, a brother, two uncles , a nephew and the one woman that I ever loved in THOUSANDS of years just threw away her life for no good reason without a simple word of goodbye. So if I could suck up SO CAN EVE!!

Hercules: Ares have some compassion for once in your life

Ares who is still pissed off: I have been compassionate enough for one day besides we shouldn't been grieving. our journeys with Xena hasn't ended. She will be reincarnated so will Gabrielle, Eve, that dead idiot Joxer, Iolaus, Ephiny , Autocyulus and all Xena's friends , family, lovers and enemies including me will be with her in her next life and you will be immortal so you will see her again also. So don't worry she's only gone for this life.

Gabby: Ares that was very comforting what you said I think all three of us feel better.

Ares: I didn't mean to be comforting it's true now we have matter to deal with

Eve: and what's that. She said wiping her eyes.

Ares: you see have been going through Athena's library and I found a cure to heal your burns. As much as I would love to see you suffer little brother I need you well and strong so here.

Hercules: what's in this

Ares: it's ambrosia broth now it will only heal your wounds and give you back your strength without taking your precious mortality.

Hercules: so if I take this potion you gave me and I'll be healed. I don't think so

Ares who has totally lost it: FINE ! DON'T TAKE IT I DON'T CARE! Gabrielle lets go we have world to save. Eve if you want to save your precious Elijians and the Christians feel free to tag a long. And he walks off angrily he didn't flash out like we are used to.

Gabrielle looking Ares then at Hercules

Gabby: you know Hercules although it's hard to believe it Ares is on the side of the greater good.

Then suddenly a woman appears in leather and everyone in the room is shocked. This is Helena.

Helena: she's right Ares is on the side of good. And goes to Hercules and

Says: I know it's hard to believe father.

Gabby, Eve, Hercules in unison: father!!

End of act one

ACT TWO

Helena smiles at that

Hercules: look I am sorry but I have no living children

Helena: yes you are my father and Xena was my mother you did sleep with her.

Hercules: Xena and I never slept together and he suddenly he remembers

We flash back to the Hercules episode of unchained heart. But why didn't she tell me?

Gabby: I would have known if Xena had another child I was her best friend.

Helena: she thought UNCLE ARES killed me but aunt Athena and aunt Artemis saved me and raised me. She didn't think there was need for you to know since she thought I was dead.

Eve: so you my sister?

Helena: unfortunately.

Gabrielle: I am sorry that you didn't grow up with your mother.

Helena: sorry I didn't grow up with my mother so I could turn out to be a god killer! She said angrily

Gabby: those gods were monsters

Hercules with concern said to Gabrielle: she's angry

Helena: you better drink that broth uncle Ares gave you. It works trust me.

Hercules obeyed and then drink it and he was fully recovered no burns and he got his full strength back.

Hercules: he healed me. He said completely shocked.

Helena: now people let's get out of here we have a world to save.

Gabrielle, Eve and Hercules followed her out of the hospital.

The group reached the temple of the fates

Lachesis: evil is in Corinth

Helena: Qurinus is in Corinth

Gabrielle: then we must go to Corinth

Helena: wait Blondie what must we do to stop Qurinus?

Clotho: save the remainder of your immortal family

Aetrope: save the many pantheons of the world

Lachesis: fulfil your destiny be the bringer of peace

Helena: that's all I need to know lets go folks.

Ares and Hesita appear

Ares; there's a faster way to get to Corinth.

And the two gods teleports the heroes to Corinth

At Ares temple in Corinth.

Ares: I see the three of you met Helena.

Gabby: you knew about her Ares!!

Eve: why didn't you tell mother?

Ares: first of all Helena hates Xena and I loved Xena so to protect her from fighting and killing her own daughter it was best she didn't know since Helena would have tried to kill Xena and Xena would have eventually kill her.

Helena: Uncle Ares why do you still protect a woman who killed your family?

Gabby: his family tried to kill your sister.

Helena: look! they weren't all bad. I barely knew grandpa Zeus and grandma Hera but I knew Athena, Artemis, Hades and Hephaestus they were good gods who helped humanity and only tried to kill my dear sister Eve because they thought their lives were in danger now any one can understand that!

Gabby; trying to kill an innocent baby doesn't justify their actions.

Helena; look you call slaughtering the major Olympians to save a not so innocent grown up baby justified ! Helena said angrily

Ares: look everyone understands where both of you are coming from. Now lets move on we have a city to save.

Hercules; for once Ares is right we do have a city to save

Ares; first we need the amazons help

Helena; I'll go to my sisters they might let me address the council since I am Artemis' niece and heir.

Gabrielle: she's an Amazon?

Hercules: you gods made my daughter an Amazon?

They look to Ares for conformation.

Ares: yeah , yeah it was my turn to baby sit Helena but I had battle to attend in Thrace and Athena would have gotten on my case if I took Helena with me so I made Artemis baby sit I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WOULD HAVE TAKEN XENA'S KID AND INTIATE HER AS ONE OF HER CRAZY WARRIOR CHICKS. I thought she would have taught Helena how to hunt or howl at the moon or something.

Helena: Ares nearly skinned Artemis. I sneaked up on him in one of his temples and I attacked him. She remembers those days fondly.

Ares: it was a classic Amazon trick . you didn't need an oracle to see that. Now lets go we have a city to save.

Helena: I go to the amazons.

Hesita: I must go and check on Aphrodite

Gabrielle: how is Aphrodite ?

Ares: not so well.

Hercules: she still hasn't come yet

Ares: no

Hercules: maybe I should go and talk to her, maybe she will listen to me

Helena: I don't think so she wouldn't let anyone in her bedrooms except great aunt Hesita.

Hesita: yes that is very true now I must go I will tell her you all send your love. And she disappears.

Helena: well I must be on my way to the amazons

Gabrielle: Hercules, Eve and I will come with you

Act three

While on their way to the Amazon village Hercules, Gabrielle and eve were remembering their times with Xena. All three were very sad and miss her terribly.

Hercules thinking to him: Xena and I share a daughter, a beautiful daughter, I wonder if we had known if we would have gotten married. Xena I still love you I think I've always loved you but 'it's too late for us now because you are gone. Hercules thought sadly.

Gabrielle was in tears just thinking about Xena: oh Xena how I'm I going to tell Hercules and eve how and why you died. Hercules might understand but eve she just found you and now she's lost you. And now Helena your daughter the one you always wished you had with Hercules, she hates you how I'm going to make her love you. Oh Xena I need you! Hercules needs you! Eve and Helena need you I wish you would come back to us

Eve was beside herself: oh mother I just found you and now you are gone. I wish we had more time to get to know and love each other. I killed Joxer one of your best friends and you forgave me. That showed me how much you love me. I just wished we had more time.

Helena was looking at her three companions and she saw the sadness and grief. And thought to herself, Xena must be really special if only I could forgive her for killing aunt Athena and artemis maybe I could learn to love her but not until I destroy qururinus . Maybe after eve and I could sort out our differences.

And as that thought came two Celtic female warriors came up to them.

As we will soon find out those warriors were Brigit Morgan's daughter and Kerrie Morgan's and Hercules daughter.

Brigit: excuse me can you helps we are looking for Hercules and Helena. Do you know where we could we find them?

Helena: who are you? And want do you want with them?

Kerrie: we are the daughters of the druid of justice morrigain, we've come for their help, and our gods are being killed by this evil god Qurinus.

Hercules then came up to the young women and said I'm Hercules, so you are morrigain's daughter's

And I'm Helena: the bringer of peace said

Eve: how many of your gods have been killed?

Brigit: one a minor god we not sure which one though mother wouldn't tell us

Kerrie: one of our gods lug sent us to Greece to find help before he joined the others in hiding

Gabby finally speaks up: it's like this Qurinus wants to wipe out all the pantheons on this earth


End file.
